


Princess of the North

by Prisioux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, Drugs, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: After running away and falling in love with Sandor Clegane, Sansa Stark has a glimpse of a happy ending, before losing her lover to the war. She then finds help with a misterious woods witch, who teaches her she has more power than she believes.Sansa then makes to Riverrun, ready to get even with the King in the North, Robb Stark, who falls prey to her charms.





	1. Sex Magic

Sansa waited moonturn after moonturn for her brother to come and rescue her, but in the end, it was Sandor Clegane who saved and protected her. When Blackwater Bay burned in green flames, she crossed the Gates of King's Landing for the last time.

Her initial reaction was to stay and pray for Stannis Baratheon to win the war.  But Clegane said he would keep her safe.

_He never lies to anyone, never lied to me._

They went in a hurry no time to waste with preparations. Sandor put together a bag of small provisions in haste and Sansa changed into men´s clothes and tried to hide her long hair under a hat.

Clegane said he was under King´s Orders, to deliver a message to the Lannisters and Tyrell forces, and the guards let him pass.

“If they win the battle, we have a day until they start searching for us. The King will be too pleased with himself and his mother, too hungover to notice you are gone. We take the road just today and try to have as many miles between us and them as possible, little bird.”

In the first day, they only stop to make water and to allow the horses to briefly rest. “We did good, little bird, we covered a good distance. We rest now and tomorrow I will catch a rabbit or squirrel for us.”

Sansa tried to make herself useful and help, but her education and skills were mostly useless she found. She had considered herself very skilled with her hands once,however it soon became obvious that need work had not prepared her for the task of skinning a hare. “Here, little bird, you should do it like this.” and Sandor touched her hand gently and Sansa felt a tightness in her chest.

They became close and started to confide in each other. His grey eyes did not terrorize her anymore, quite the contrary, Sansa thought them beautiful.

“I am not scared of you anymore.” she blurted one night.

“Aye, I know little bird.”

Sansa pushed her bed roll closer to Sandor´s; he saw her moving, but said nothing and gave his back to her, trying to sleep. “ Good night, Sansa” he said, but she persisted, pressing her body against his, for warmth, for comfort. Sansa should have stopped there; it would be easy to dismiss it as just two travellers trying not to freeze, but she went further and started to stroke his long hair. At this, Sandor stop ignoring her advances and turned to her his body to her, his scarred face mere inches from hers.

“What are you doing, little bird? You should not tempt an old dog like me like this.”

“I said, I am not scared of you anymore, Sandor. You may...kiss me...or...I will sing a song for you…”

Sansa closed her eyes and pressed her lips on his. He did not move, but also did not try to stop her. She broke the kiss, thinking she had gone too far, that he probably did not like her that she was simply a stupid girl who, once again, had misunderstood a man's intentions.

It was then that he kissed her back and Sansa felt, for the first time, what was to be loved.

They crossed to the Riverlands sennight after they left King's Landing and the intimate nights continued and their physical relationship progressed. They were in the woods, near High Heart, when she finally gave Sandor her maiden´s gift.

It had been a beautiful afternoon. They bathed on a lake and had some roasted fish and apples for a meal. She had woven a crown of wildflowers and was singing before the small fire and under the the stars when he leaned in for a kiss. Sansa was overwhelmed by her happiness and they were quick to forget about the rest of the world. She fet his manhood stiffen and the familiar wetness between her legs forming as he kissed her breathless, making a move to finally free her breasts from the flimsy shirt she was wearing when he stopped: “Sansa...are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Sansa closed her eyes and entered in a new world made of love and sweetness. Sandors touch was light and reverential, giving Sansa time to breath and to feel. The sensations were all very powerful and primal, like colours in a white wall, so vivid and intense that gave Sansa little space to do anything if not the pleasure of it all. The burning in her was nothing if not a pleasant ache with Sandor dulling any trace of pain, whispering beautiful words between honeyed kisses and thrusts.

Sandor collapsed beside Sansa and held her in his strong arms; she said she loved him and fell into a slumber.

They woke up before sunlight and made love once again, and for a long time. Sansa would have gladly stayed there even longer but Sandor told her they needed to move.

Sansa offered Sandor help with his armor, but he said they did not have much time and so they went, eating the remaining apples on horseback.

“Little bird, what we have done... it changes things.” Sandor rasped. “ I cannot bring you to Riverrun, to your family now. You are no longer a maiden and they would ask questions and execute me for rape.”

 _They would not do that, or would they?_ “No, I would tell them...that you saved me many times and that I gave myself to you because we love each other. Mother would understand and see us wed.” Sansa said sweetly, trying to her best to convince herself that this would happen.

“I never lied to you and I will not start now, Sansa. They would give you moontea, marry you off to some bannerman or even a Frey and have you never mention my name again. You are a Princess of the North, too good to be wedded to a second son of a minor House sworn to House Lannister.”

 _He is right. He has always been right._ Sansa could see the sense in his words. She was a pawn in a game her family way playing and losing. “ What should we do then, Sandor? I do not want to lose you, but I do miss my family, I want to return to Winterfell…”

“Aye, I know you want your family back, little bird. You will see then again, I promise you, Sansa. But it is not safe now. I say we change direction and go to Saltpans. Board on a ship to Essos, to Braavos. I have most of my gold in the Iron Bank... they came to the Red Keep after I won the Tourney and I saw an opportunity...I could give you a good life, Sansa. I always had half a mind to go away and leave my life behind anyways, and now I have a good enough reason.” he looked at Sansa with tenderness; she smiled. “You might be carrying my pup now, you know? I will protect you and you will have a good life in Braavos. There is a Sept there and we can marry and we could wait. Once this war is over, we board the first ship to White Harbour. “

There was a lot to take in; yes, Sansa had not thought about it, but she might be with child. How would her Lady Mother and Kingly brother react to such news? She understood Sandor´s reluctance in going to Riverrun, given the circumstances. “ I agree with you. I would be honoured to become your Lady wife, Sandor.”

But it was not meant to be. All a dream. They stopped for her to make water and clean herself. Sandor waited by a clearance . “ Scream if something happens to you.”, he said. Sansa left and she was the one to hear screams : Men, northern soldiers she recognized for their garbs, were surrounding  Sandor. She saw everything: how  he fought  bravely and  how he killed them; only one man left alive ran away while Sandor fell to his knees..

“Sandor, you are wounded!” Sansa realized with a pang. “ Oh, I should have helped you with your amour, my love...I knew it.” She said and started to cry as she tried to stop the blood with her hands.

“Little bird...it is fine...you should leave. We are some three days from Riverrun. There is...the paper from the Iron Bank inside my boot. Take my dagger,  and the horses and leave.”

“No...I help you on Stranger. We ride...we might find someone to care for you.” She put more pressure in the wound near his chest; it was ugly and it needed to be cauterized, but Sandor was scared of fire. She made do with a strap of fabric and the blood flow at least subdued.

They went for less than an hour and , between the green trees of a dense forest, Sansa saw a small cottage, nothing more than a log cabin. “There, Sandor...you see?”

He had passed out already and it was a miracle that he had not fallen from his horse.

A tall, long haired, old lady came from the door. Without a question, she simply walked towards sana and helped her with Sandor. The effort left both breathless, but they managed to drag him inside.

“Thank you for helping...my husband. We were attacked by stragglers.”

The woman continued to undress Sandor´s upper body to see the wound; Sansa helped her with trembling hands, praying that Sandor could be saved. “ Aye, stragglers...rapists...thieves. The roads are filled with them. I am sorry, my Lady, but he will be dead before the Sun sets. The wound is too deep and too close...a miracle he arrived him alive.”

Sansa could not move, could not say anything. She could not see the walls of the cottage, or when the woman left her alone with Sandor, or how long it took for him to draw his last breath. Everything felt alien, strange, unreal.

She woke up at night without knowing she had slept. She looked around and saw the woman sitting next to her, drinking from a cup. “ Thank you for this kindness...for trying to help.”

“I saw you in my dreams. There is nothing to thank, for I have done nothing. Women have to stay together and protect each other in times like this. I was a young woman once, as beautiful as you are. You are highborn, northern...do you follow the Old Gods?”

“I keep faith with both the Old Gods and The New. Now, that I lost him...I am not so certain what I believe. What is your name? You said you dreamed about me...do you know me? ”

 “They call me Lea of the woods. But you...you are the princess they search, aren´t you, my dear?Do not fret: I also ran away once...I will not turn you in. You are Sansa of House Stark.”

Sansa nodded and looked at Lea with sad, teary eyes: “No need to be sad, he died a happy man and that is more than many can say. You are a beautiful woman, a sweet one. But sad you are, and you will be , no matter what I say now. What do you want, Sansa Stark? You came my way for a reason. Tell me your heart´s desire.”

“I want the pain to go away... to have him back. Who will protect me now? How can I go on without him? Nobody came for me, but him.”

Lea  shook her head: “You would not want him back, believe me, and you are too young to meet him in the afterlife. Sansa Stark, your name, your blood and your beauty give you power.  Why wait for others if you can save yourself? You are a survivor, I can see in your eyes. Once you stop surviving, you can thrive in the world. and it is a good thing that you keep faith in many Gods. The Maiden will help you with some things, the Mother with others, but for some other things, only cueler Gods will do. You want vengeance too, I feel. Those who wronged you, who took him away from you.”

 _Cersei...Joffrey...my brother…_ the thought unsettled her, so odd it felt to have Robb as a foe. Robb...King Robb. The one who left her to rot in King's Landing. Men Robb brought south with him had killed Sandor. Another thought, a better one crossed her mind: she might still have Sandor inside her, if she was with child. She would keep it, her family be damned if they dare to stop her : “When I can be sure to be with child, Lea?”

 “Depends. When was your last moonblood? When during your cycle you laid with him? “

Sansa blushed slightly at those questions, but answered them nevertheless: “Less than a sennight ago I bled and we just...became intimate two nights ago.”

“The next moonturn then, which should be about in a fortnight...there might be no blood or some drops still, but if it fails to come the second time, then you are with child. We are in a secluded area but a day away from Riverrun, where your brother is. I could teach you the ways of the body; how to observe people and try to find the truth behind things; some herbs to conceive or to avoid...anything that would help you. But the first lesson is the toughest one: to  respect the dead and honour your loved ones. You should help me prepare the body, without tears for he is at rest now.”

They buried Sandor that same day. Lea had already prepared a grave. She was old but still strong, Sansa noticed, Lea´s arms were firm and her movements, precise. Sansa wondered if the woman had done that, bury a man, many times before for she knew exactly what was to be the done. _Mayhaps it is like she said: she dreamt I would come and had prepared everything._

Sansa decided to keep Sandor´s dagger, a lock of his hair, Stranger and the Iron Bank paper. Their gold and her palfrey she gave to Lea, as payment for her stay and the lessons. “Thank you, Sansa Stark. The knowledge I share is free of charge, as I wish to help another woman in need, as I was once. The world is a terrible place for us and we should assist in what we can. Do not forget that.”

 

***

In the morning, Lea took Sansa in the forest and showed her some plants and herbs, explaining about their properties and uses. They returned and cooked some squirrel stew with carrots, while the old woman told Sansa about her own story:

“My father was a rich merchant and we lived not far from here; my mother died and he remarried, a beautiful younger daughter of an impoverished Knight. Her brother was the heir to their lands, a poor noble, but noble still. When their father died, he wanted to marry me. She did not like that. Soon after, my father died and she threw me out of the house, accusing me of bewitching her brother. She had a hedge Knight, who had been in love with her once, take me away to kill me. He couldn´t. He hid me here, in this small cottage, and would come with supplies from time to time. He never went back to her. We were happy...until he died in a silly war. By then, I had my little girl to care for. I wanted my home back and I worked for it. Suffice to say, my stepmother died, childless and alone. I was my father's heiress. Her brother proposed to me again, but I married my daughter to him instead, my house as her dowry so nobody could say she went empty handed. I then sailed east. You see...my stepmother had been right...I had magic in me. So I travelled the world to study and make myself a Maegi. If you have power, you should use it. I then returned to the place I had been happy the most, this cottage.You are not the first woman I help, but you might be the most powerful. Use it as your shield.”

Sansa ate from the tasteless stew while hearing Lea; she had never been outside of Westeros and the mention of the old woman´s travels sparked her curiosity: “Did you go very far East? How long you spend in Essos?”

“Aye, as far as Asshai I went. A city of shadows, sorcerers and warlocks. No practice is forbidden in Asshai. I learned enough, not as much as I could though. I was wise in that: the price for knowledge might be  too high; I only scratched the surface. We all have our limits. Why would I dare to cross the Shadow if my goals were mainly in the light?Magic is a double edged sword, you should always remember.”

Lea had studied with an Archmaester from the Citadel and explained to Sansa the basics of human body. “ Pleasure, but little joy you might find in your dealings with men, I can see. There is innocence in you. Innocence, youth and beauty attract often the worst kind of men. Even good ones have their animal instincts and can be led by you. Recognize the signs of arousal you elicit in a man and use it to your advance. How many women come here to seek me, asking for magical love potions? There are herbal mixtures capable of  making a soft cock hard, but I cannot make a man love a woman forever if there is nothing there already. Love is like fire: there must be a spark, it does not come out of nowhere. When a man lay with a woman, he does not know it, but he is at great risk. He might not only give her his seed, but also his soul. “

By nightfall, the old woman wanted to hear about Sansa's life. Lea was a good listener, barely interrupting Sansa. When the young woman told about the direwolves and Lady, Lea explained the bond between wargs and their animals, and that it was no accident the way the Starks found their pets: “ It was both a warning and a gift. They work in mysterious ways and very often, we only understand the messages when it is too late. A dead stag and an unfortunate family of direwolves were found. How many times it happens? It could have not been more clear. You could have developed into a powerful warg had Lady not been killed. ”

Morning came and Lea woke Sansa with a nudge. “ Come, we have much to do. Tomorrow is time for you to leave.” Sansa followed the old woman out of the cottage and into the woods. “ There are many types of magic. Water magic, Ice magic, Fire magic. We do not have time and I do not have the knowledge to tell you. What I can do is to help you open your third eye and see within you and others, mayhaps even the future.” She then made a gesture with her hand for Sansa to halt and pressed a finger to her mouth, asking for silence.”You should learn to listen and to hear. When someone show you who they are, you must believe it. For all poisons have antidotes; lie is a poison. You should be able to see when someone is lying. Have you ever found a person, usually friendly one, nice words, good intentions, but eyes telling you a different story than their mouths?”

Sansa thought about it: Cersei had always been mean and spiteful; she was the one who had not been able to see the truth behind the fake compliments and scorning smiles. As for Joffrey...Arya saw behind the mask; once again, Sansa was the one willing to be blind. But Lord Baelish, her Lady Mother´s dear friend, was another matter: “ This man he spoke in soft tones, beautiful words, smelled like mint...he smiled, but not his eyes…”

“Dangerous man; pretending to be friend, saying the right words at the right time. Beware of them. Remember when I told you about love being fire? How you must work around a spark?”

Sansa nodded and Maggy continued: “ For what you told me, you have the same gift I had: men desire you not merely physically. It would be easier for you to achieve power through a powerful man. Seduce him, as any woman would, invite him into your bed and trap his soul. You will need a man at your mercy if your beloved´s seed quickens in you. You will need a husband you can control, and fast, before it starts to show. Maidenhead is gone but the tightness and even blood can be mimicked...a too eager man, too distraught or druk even, would not see the difference. “

Some love spells could be used to make a lover become especially devoted to her and her alone, while potions and herbs could increase the pleasure lovemaking. There were also physical exercises and breathing techniques to enhance performance that made Sansa blush, but Lea said it was all of great importance; it had been this way she had guaranteed the future of her daughter and her own independence, she said. “Why follow, if you can lead? Gaining a man's confidence, being devoted to a lover, to have a man love you above, they are  all are sweet things.  Why would the Gods have given this power to you if it is not for you to use? For every problem, there is a solution. You should be able to see the openings. Things usually work themselves out: a door closes there, a window opens here. The world is ready to help you, if you are clever enough to see it, and bold enough to act on it.”

They returned to the cottage and Lea prepared a strange paste for Sansa, who watched in terror: it mixed weirwood, mushrooms and the blood of a rabbit. “It will help you have visions. Blood magic is a terrible thing. Price is too high. Only animals with warm blood can be sacrificed. This rabbit did not suffer. In old times, it would have been a person, in front of a weirwood tree. You will drink from it before going to bed. Now, we should eat.“

Sansa prayed that Sandor had left her with a child; she wanted something from the man she loved, to be able to see his face again. The world was a cruel place, to have them together for such a short period of time, just to lose him, she thought with bitterness.

On the other hand, had she stayed in King's Landing, they would have never fallen in love. Sansa preferred to think Sandor died a happy man, as Lea had said, at least happier than the life he had lived until then.

She looked at her surroundings and could only sight. The old woman seemed to think Sansa would have a great destiny and magical powers she had never heard before. It was...tempting to believe in it. To be in a position to change her future, not be a pawn in the Game of Thrones.

_What if Lea is wrong and I am simply a stupid girl, with stupid dreams?_

“You will be better than I ever was, girl.”

 _Mayhaps I spoke out loud...is it possible that she entered my head?_ “Do you read minds?”

“No, girl...I could only sense you had doubts and wanted to reassure you. Only wargs can enter minds, wear the skins of animals and people, I suppose. The paste I am preparing...should give you a vision, a dream...something of importance, that might help you. Magic is at its strongest now. Remember the red comet?”

Yes, Sansa remembered. Right after her father had been executed. She nodded and Lea continued: “ Dragons, girl. Fire made flesh. The dragons will return. ”

“Dragons. Do you mean... Targaryens?” Sansa remembered hearing about the last ones across the Narrow Sea. She started to imagine dragons burning Cersei and Joffrey and smiled. _I would like to see that, their lives ending in fire and blood._

“Blood magic and Fire magic. Since the comet, my potions became more powerful, my dreams and visions, more real. Aye, they will come. The Red comet bespoke the end. You, daughter of Ice, should not worry: you will survive. If you play your cards right.” Lea gave Sansa a knowing smile and handed her some of the paste she was preparing: “Here...I hope it is strong enough.”

The first taste was...bitter and terrible. The consistence was the worst...it felt alive in her tongue, as if she was eating a raw heart. Lea made a sign for Sansa to continue, so she did. The taste had changed it; it was pleasant, almost good. Sansa ate the whole bowl before long and thanked her hostess for the treat.

Sansa went to sleep and the dreams came: a Tower. Sansa walked in a Great Hall and nobody seemed to know who she was. She also could not see their faces, just feel the eyes of a cold man behind her. Music, smell of food...it was a feast…, a feast where wolves were being slaughtered; screams, both inside and outside; a wave of blood and severed heads; tears, many tears and men in chains.The cold man killed Robb while her mother screamed. Sansa left the place. She ran towards a tall man, but the he was gone. In the end, there was only darkness.

Sansa woke up crying and Lea hugged her “ The first time is always the hardest. It will get better. Just breath as I taught you. Use your powers to defend yourself. The most important thing is not to lose yourself. Vengeance should be Justice. If the price is to lose all your sweetness, it is too high. Now go. They are searching for you.”

 

***

Sansa left Lea behind feeling empty, despite all the lessons and enlightening conversations. She remembered arriving at King's Landing, so unprepared, so utterly unaware of the trappings of the real world, her head filled with songs and stupid notions. Her mother had been very supportive of House Stark and House Baratheon being united in marriage. Sansa supposed she could not blame Catelyn: which mother would not have wanted her daughter to be queen?

Stranger accepted Sansa riding him, but was clearly not happy about it. “ I miss him too, Stranger...I am sorry he is gone. I am truly sorry. “ She rode as fast as she could, to arrive at riverrun, finally and be able to close her eyes, at least for a second, and pretend she was safe. “ Sandor is not here to protect us anymore, so we must protect each other.”

It must have been a couple of hours after noon when Sansa saw the the banners of House Stark once again. A very handsome man, curly auburn hair and blue eyes, came running in her direction.

“Sansa! Sansa! Is that you! We have been looking for you, sister!”

 _Robb._ He was taller and broader than she remembered, a man forged in battle. _My King, my hero who never cared to rescue me._ She was angry, but knew she had a part to play. Submissive, grateful, scared. Until she could evaluate the...strangers that had become her family, Sansa had to guard her true feelings.

Sansa let herself fall into her brother's strong arms, pretending to be tired and happy to see him after so long: “ Robb...Robb...you are here...oh, how I missed you!”

 

***

King Robb Stark was trying hard to keep this Kingdom, but every step he took forward, something would happen that would take him two steps back.

But there was hope at least. The Freys were appeased by an apology and the hand of his uncle, Lord Edmure Tully. He was trying to conceive an heir with his wife, Jeyne, who was nothing but sweet, if not a bit shy and simple. When news came that Sansa had escaped King's Landing and some reports of her travelling in  Riverlands, in the company of a knight, Robb started to think he had actually a chance not only to win the war, but to have his family back.

It was nothing like the songs or the stories. He was made King and he was in a war. He won every battle and yet...Winterfell fell; his brothers, died; Arya  and Sansa in the south.His Lady mother should have gone north, instead, she stayed south. To help him, he knew, but how could she? Brandon was just a boy and Rickon...a child. Robb had no other choice than to call his banners, but he could not shake the feeling that he should have stayed home.  He should have protected his brothers and sisters instead of trying to prove his valor in battle.

His mother had disobeyed him and freed the Kingslayer. She wanted Sansa back, and Arya. Robb wanted too, but the move was a bad one. He had to think strategically, politically, not with his heart.

In the end, he forgiven his mother, as she had forgiven him for not honouring the betrothal she had negotiated. Robb was supposed to marry for a bridge. But he went further in his war and ended up marrying a girl he barely knew because he felt lonely. Not even for a bridge he married, but for honour.

For nothing.

Jeyne was pretty, he knew. Ordinary. He smiled at her and he felt he could grow to love her. Robb wanted a family, kids. They would never replace the brothers he had lost and the sisters he did not know were dead or alive. But it would give him hope.

Robb would soon ride to the Twins for the wedding. Sansa´s whereabouts were unknown. He sent scouting parties in all directions and joined in the search for his sister too.

He was about to return to Riverrun when Greywind suddenly became agitated and simply ran away.

Then Robb saw _her_.

Sansa.

She was dressed in men´s wear, but her long, thick auburn hair marked her as a beautiful woman. _A woman._ Robb could see the curves beneath the rough fabric, the breasts bouncing as she rode a very large warhorse, like a runaway princess.

_Sansa is a Princess; she has always been one, a beautiful Princess of the North._

Robb´s heart was racing, a thousand wildfire explosions in his chest as he made his way to Sansa. _My sister._ She collapsed in his arms, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes, so like his own: “ Robb...Robb...you are here...oh, how I missed you!” she said before drawing a deep breath and fainting. _She missed me...she does not hate me for not going after her._

After that, it was all a blur. They arrived at Riverrun; their mother started to cry when she saw Sansa. His wife, Jeyne, smiled and said something. Robb did not hear it, or if he did, he could not remember what his wife had said.

They sat for supper. Robb took a good look at Jeyne and all Robb could see was a cute girl in front of him. Sansa, his sister, had changed into a pretty dress. _A woman, a beautiful woman my sister is now_... She spoke little, still tired from her travels, her eyes wandering around the table, mayhaps trying to get familiar with the new faces, but there was...something else in Sansa that he could not decipher. Greywind stayed by Sansa ´s side and Robb noticed that the only times she smiled were when she was stroking the direwolves pelt.

His Lady Mother and Sansa excused themselves to their chambers; they wanted to talk, they said. _To cry, really._ As his sister left, Robb saw how the men present reacted to the beautiful sight of the Northern Princess. The dress she was wearing, despite simple, perfectly showed the contours of her womanly body. She wa thin of waist, her posture, elegant, and her breasts... Even uncle Edmure looked at Sansa with hunger in his yes. Robb felt a pang in his chest. He looked at Jeyne once more: _she is not even that pretty._  Jeyne Westerling was from an old line, blood of the First Men, he told himself. She was a good match for the King in the North. Robb had dishonoured her and he had married her to correct this mistake. _Mayhaps marrying her was the mistake after all…_

It was late in the evening when his Lady Mother finally left Sansa´s side and came to speak to Robb: “ Sansa wishes to speak with you, Robb. She is very upset you are leaving for the Twins in the morrow.”

“How is she? What did she tell you, mother?”

Robb could see mother's face was swollen her eyes, red still. “ Oh Robb...they beat her savagely. Sandor Clegane ran away and took her with him. She does not know about Arya and fears for Jeyne Poole. They made her watch his execution, Robb…”

 _It is my fault. Our fault really...you should have stayed North, mother._ “Is there...something else I should know? Did the Maester saw her already?”

Lady Catelyn understood the question very well. “ I told her about the deal with House Frey, that I promise them Arya and since Arya is not here...she is not happy. She said House Frey should have not asked and we should not have given. But she is a good girl and said she will help you in your campaign. Sansa has her moonblood upon her, but she swears Sandor Clegane did not harm nor raped her.  She only ask to stay in Riverrun for now and does not want to join us to the Feast.”

“I will go and see her then.”

 

***

Sansa felt the eyes of the whole Castle around her as soon as she crossed their walls and was quicker to understand the meaning of her dream. Uncle Edmure was to be married at the Twins. _Two towers_ . She felt a cold wave coming from Lord Bolton, whom she thought immediately as a traitor. _Father had always felt uneasy around him_ . Queen Jeyne and her mother smiled at her; Lady Sybell Westerlind made a comment on their happiness of finally meeting the princess, her eyes telling a different story. _Mayhaps she is just worried about my return stealing all the attention from her daughter._ Sansa said nothing, just smiled and observed. Queen Jeyne was as pretty as another one she met. _Jeyne Poole! Where is she?_ But this Queen was actually from the Westerlands, House Westerling a bannerman oy Tywin Lannister. _The old lion has relations in the Frey Family; if they planned something against Robb, an attack...a betrayal...one from the North...one from the Riverlands...why not one from the Westerlands?_

Lady Catelyn sobbed bitterly when they were finally left alone. She told Sansa of her foolishness, thinking she would be more helpful to House Stark in the south and why she left Winterfell; of her trip to the Eyrie and the state of her sister, Lysa; of her negotiations with House Frey and Renly Baratheon and the decision of freeing Jaime Lannister in the hopes of having her and Arya returned.

Sansa could only cry with her mother; she had never noticed until now how similar they were in their dreams and aspirations. Sansa wanted to be a Princess and live in a dream and her mother went about life probably thinking the same. Although Lady Catelyn learned that life was not a song, her behaviour had shown a lack of contact with the harsh realities that made Sansa much more mature now, age 16. Only by losing her family and husband, Lady Catelyn started to doubt her choices. Maybe her mother had been brought up the same way Sansa did. How can somebody learn what to do when they are only taught to be pretty and follow orders? Catelyn Stark was in no position to teach her children how to rule or fight because she herself did not know.

_Even now, after all that has happened, they walk to a trap thinking it is a good idea._

Lady Catelyn brought the subject of marriage very early on, much to Sansa´s surprise. It seems that Sansa would have to pay for another of her mother´s mistakes and marry a Frey. Sansa explained this deal with House Frey would have to be re-evaluated: it was too big a price for a bridge they already had crossed and should have crossed at no cost. But she smiled sadly and said she would “ do her duty to House Stark, just not now”.

Lord Edmure Tully would be an option as a husband, but he was about to marry. He was Sansa´s uncle, but she had not been raised knowing him and, besides, House Stark had seen such unions before. There were not many options at Riverrun for Sansa, she concluded. Smalljon Umber had made some moves, always ready with a glance and trying to get closer to her, but Sansa wondered if he was not too experienced to be fooled. In all honesty, Sansa wanted to run away to Braavos and be left alone, as Sandor had suggested, but how would she manage to escape Riverrun? Besides, a woman, alone, travelling through war torn Riverlands was a very dangerous proposition.

_King Robb Stark is the one I need to convince._

“Robb...Your Grace!” Sansa curtsied in deference to her King.

He smiled and she started to play her part in earnest.

“There is no need to adress me formally when we are in private, sister. “ Sansa nodded and made a sign for Robb to sit next to her, by the bed.

***

Sansa had braided her hair, which left her neck visible, Robb noticed as he sat by her. She smelled lavender and smiled, ever so sadly. “ Robb, my brother...I prayed every day for you. I am happy that you are alive and well and that you are winning all the battles, a true northern warrior you are. But, there are things you cannot see, mother cannot see...I was there, Robb, and I know how they play. If they cannot win you in battle, they will bring you down in another way. “

“Did you hear something in the Red Keep?”

It had not occurred to Robb that Sansa had helpful information to give, but now he could see how helpful would be to have an inkling of the inner politics of House Lannister .” Lord Baelish, Mother´s friend, was sent to negotiate an union between House Lannister and House Tyrell. Queen Margaery will not lose her crown. Together, they make for too great of an opponent. But House Lannister is proud and you walked on their lands, and took a westerlander as Queen. House Frey lost a Queenship and is connected to House Lannister by marriage. The last Houses who made Lord Tywin Lannister look like a fool were massacred. Why not have the wedding take place at Riverrun, where you hold court? This marriage is a trap. “

“Did Lord Baelish say something to you? How do you know it is a trap, Sansa?”Robb was growing restless at the thought. It had not occurred to him. But he could see... the Freys had been insistent in having the wedding at the Twins and Tywin Lannister was a cunning and ruthless man, who would have stormed a Castle while the King himself was being held as a hostage, if not for Ser Barristan Selmy.

“Greywind. You are bonded with him, are you not, Robb? You sometimes go inside his head, mayhaps you not even realize , but you know it happens.”

 _I need to convince him we too have a bond_.

”I could feel you were getting close, Robb. Clegane wanted to take me to Braavos and wait there to claim his reward from you. He was afraid you would execute him. I told him many times you are better than they are...that you would listen to me and give him a chance. I told him that I would not go to Braavos, because I missed you and my family. He did not like that, and we parted ways. He gave me the horse and told me I was a day from Riverrun. I was not scared because I felt you, and knew you would be there. Because I dreamt of you.” Sansa raised her left hand, while the right one tightly held Robb´, and cupped his face, gently stroking her brother's face:   “Robb...it happened… just like I had so vividly dreamt...Greywind coming to me first, then you and I, in your arms… you carrying me...I saw it all, Robb! Do you believe me?”

“Yes...I believe you.” Robb felt his face burning; Sansa was looking deep into his eyes. _Her eyes , my eyes, are the same_. Instinctively, Robb grabbed Sansa's hand, which was caressing his face with so much gentleness that made Robb´s heart race a bit faster, and moving her hands to his lips, Robb  gave it a soft, warm kiss.” Please, tell me of your dream, Sansa,”

“You were slaughtered. Betrayed. You will not leave that Great Hall alive if you go. Lord Bolton was the one who stabbed you with a dagger. If you go...if you must go...be prepared. Tell your men to wear mail under their garbs and have daggers, the soldiers outside not to drink too much, say nothing to Lord Bolton;  have Greywind with you at all times. Leave some your Forces around the Castle and send scouts to see from where the attack is coming. Tell Uncle Edmure you have reasons to suspect the Freys and ask him not to consummate the marriage until the morning. I pray it is just a dream, Robb. Please, tell me you will return, tell me you will not leave me here, alone…”

Sansa ´s face was mere inches from Robb. It was impossible for him to ignore the  tears and the beauty before him. Impossible for him to ignore her sent. Sansa looked like the Maiden. He felt like the hero in the songs, the knight saying farewell to his beloved in the eve of war. Robb felt ashamed. _I am no hero and Sansa is not my beloved. She is my sister. my poor, innocent, unspoiled sister, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen_

Robb then stood up in a hurry. “ I need to prepare my men, Sansa. I will do as you bid me. I will return. I will never leave you alone. _Sister_.”

For the first time, the word left a bitter taste in Robb´s mouth

 

***

Ser Brynden Tully was left in charge of Riverrun while King Robb and Lord Edmure were away.

Sansa spent her time observing and thinking, especially about Sandor and her time with Lea, her words echoing in her mind:

_“Innocence, youth and beauty attract often the worst kind of men. Even good ones have their animal instincts and can be led by you. Recognize the signs of arousal you elicit in a man and use it to your advance.”_

Lord Tully could be seduced, Sansa concluded, for his eyes would never leave her when she was present. It was a faint interest, she admitted, but interest still. _A spark, as Lea put it._ It was the reason Sansa asked Robb to speak to Edmure, to prevent the marriage from being consummated.

 _“You should be able to see the openings. Things usually work themselves out: a door closes there, a window opens here. The world is ready to help you, if you are clever enough to see it, and bold enough to act on it._ ”

Robb was responding to Sansa in an unsettling way. She was the last person he said goodbye to when he left, a tight and long embrace and a loving kiss on her forehead. Sansa tried her best not to give away her confusion at her brother's unsolicited attentions. But she saw that Queen Jeyne received only a peck on the cheek and a dutiful, condescending smile. Nobody seemed to have noticed the strange behavior, nobody except for Lady Sybell Westerling, who raised an eyebrow and bit her lip.

Sansa started to spend more time with Jeyne and, in result, with her mother, pretending to have a natural, sisterly interest in the insipid girl. She could see Jeyne really loved Robb, but the story of their union sounded to Sansa not a story from a Song, but as a trap, not unlike the one at the Twins. Lady Sybell would stay by Jeyne´s side every single minute of the day, always ready with a compliment to Sansa´s needlework or a question about Winterfell and The North. Sansa played along and gave shallow, evasive answers.

The only time Lady Sybell left Jeyne unattended, Sansa was quick to make real progress. Her Grace confided that Robb was eager for an heir, but so far they have been unlucky. Her Lady Mother, Jeyne added, had knowledge of herbs and was helping her conceive with some mixture or potion. Sansa said she was sure in no time her good sister would be with child, and the girl started to cry: Robb had not done his duty the days before he departed to the Twins.

Since Sansa´s return, to be more precise.

Ser Brynden Tully had been busy with his role as Castellan to pay attention to Lady Sybell, Jeyne or Sansa for that matter. Before leaving, Catelyn had told Sansa to approach her grand-uncle with whatever problem she might had, that he looked scary just on the surface, but he had a soft heart and loved his family fiercely.

“Uncle, may I have a word with you? It is a private matter and I hope you could help me.”

The older man immediately dropped the piece of parchment he was reading in his solar and looked up at Sansa with attentive eyes. “ Please, take a seat.”

“Mayhaps we should have a stroll?” Sansa had the impression that Lady Sybell had bought the confidence of part of the Riverrun staff; the Blackfish did not question the request and stood up, giving Sansa his arm.

They walked out from the main area, mostly speaking about inconsequential matters until they reached a spot Ser Brynden seemed satisfactory for a discreet conversation to happen.” Maester Vymann tells me you refused to allow him to examine you. “

 _Oh, the maidenhead talk. He must think I came to confess I am spoiled._ Snsa decided to simply play the scared maiden and change the subject before more questions arise. _”_ Grand Maester Pycelle had me examined and his touch was...rough, unpleasant. I do not known Maester Vyman, uncle. All I asked was for him to wait some more days, so that my Lady Mother be present. However, it is not the reason I asked for us to talk.”

“What is then, child?”

“Her Grace has confided in me that, despite their best efforts, she is not with child. Lady Sybell does not leave her side for a second and she is supposed to have knowledge of herbs and is providing Jeyne with potions to enhance their chances. I suspect however, it is the opposite. House Westerling is a bannerman of House Lannister and  Lord Tywin is known to be...ruthless in dealing with rebel Houses sworn to Casterly Rock. Do you follow?”

Ser Brynden nodded. “ What you suggest would be treason, of course. We must handle the situation with tact, but investigate your suspicions. How do you think we should proceed?”

“ You know the household better than anyone, uncle. Lady Sybell already made friends for what I saw . All we  need is a servant, loyal to House Tully, to  discreetly clean both Lady Sybelle and Queen Jeyne´s chambers at a time they are not present, and bring us enough of this potion or herbs, just a bit so not to raise suspicions, for us to have Maester Vyman confirm what it is.“

The Blackfish stood and offered his arm to Sansa. “ I see you learned a lot  from your stay at the Red Keep and it pleases me. Catelyn, Edmure and Robb.. they mean well but ... Had my brother not died, had he been healthy and not ill, this madness with House Frey and this marriage with Jeyne Westerling would have never happened. Your brother needs you, Princess, now more than ever.”

_That is what I am most afraid of._

 

***

King Robb arrived with a scar marring his face.

The tale was gruesome and the fight, hard, but The King in the North had prevailed. “ Thanks to you, my princess.” Robb said with great emotion, before hugging Sansa and holding her very tight.   _He is crying and he does not want anybody to see it._ Sansa made sure to stay close to Robb throughout that day, the day that the King of the North and Trident made important decisions, all of them either prompted, approved or brought forth by Princess Sansa Stark.

Queen Jeyne was set aside, Lady Sybell Westerling plot revealed in full, her confession in exchange for her life. “They will be useful hostages, alongside Lord Tywin´s Frey relations you captured. Jeyne Poole is still in King's Landing. Harrion Karstark is their prisionner. You should write a strong letter, demanding her back and Ice, confirming Ser Jaime in underway with Lady Brienne of Tarth. It was a mistake, but we should use it to our advantage. Jeyne could be sent to the Silent Sisters, this way your marriage is null and void. ”

It fell to Sansa to deliver the news to the former Queen; she resented Robb for not doing it himself, since the girl was obviously unaware of the plot and in love in him, but he was adamant that he did not want to see Jeyne Westerling ever again. “ I can only trust you, Sansa, and you know it.”

Jeyne cried and cursed her mother for losing her beloved; Sansa made sure she was well treated by the household, but the Westerlings were kept very far from King Robb , not to be seen again until the day the exchange would be made or, their heads would be severed from their bodies, depending on Lord Tywin´s disposition.

A man so concerned to have the loyalty of his bannerman like Tywin Lannister could not be seen as not caring for their fates either: he was quick to accept Robb´s terms ; he tried, however, to retain Ice, his lifelong dream to have a Valyrian Steel Sword for House Lannister still strong, but the King in The North threatened to side with Stannis Baratheon at that very moment.

Jeyne Poole and Ice were received at Riverrun in a fortnight; Harrion Karstark soon afterwards.

The Freys were either dead or sent to The Wall. Lord Bolton was dead and his House ceased to exist. The bastard of Dreadfort was named a traitor and a reward put on his head. King Robb preferred not to waste any more men in a civil war and the overall feeling was that House Bolton ruled by fear and that their bannermen would be ready to bend the knee to Robb.

There were casualties of course. Smalljon killed many Freys, but died in the combat and Lady Catelyn...died by Lord Bolton´s hands. Every House present to that wedding lost good men.

That same day,  Robb granted the Twins to Ser Lucas Blackwood, who was one of the commanders of the Riverlander Forces that defeated Bolton and Frey ´s armies outside the Twins. Since the marriage with Roslin Frey had not been consummated and the young woman was innocent - Edmure said she cried the whole time and Robb confirmed that the Freys he personally knew to be loyal were sent away by Lord Walder Frey- Sansa suggested that Roslin should wed Lucas Blackwood instead. The unmarried women, children and members that did not participate would be given into the custody of their maternal relations and told to forsake the Frey name, if they wanted to live.

Lady Catelyn and the others who perished would be laid to rest in the next morning. After the major decisions were made, Sansa asked to be dismissed and went to her chambers.

There, in the solitude of her room, Sansa cried; for her mother, whom she loved despite all;  for Sandor, her lover and protector and hopefully, the father of her child;  for Arya, still lost and alone somewhere;  for Rickon and Brandon, dead before their times...and for her father.

 _I must prepare myself, it has to be tonight or I will be discovered._  

Sansa cleaned her tears with a wet washcloth and quickly started to undress. Naked, she applied the paste Lea had given her, and placed a small poultice with mock blood inside her. It all felt too...unworthy and wrong.

_This is madness... I cannot go through with it...I should just run away, from everything...forget about this war, this planns._

In tears, Sansa decided to leave that place, to simply disappear in the dead of the night, without a word of explanation. As she opened the door to run, a man stood in her way, making it clear to Sansa there was no escape.

 

***

Robb did not wait for an invitation to come inside, grabbing Sansa by her waist and burying his face in her neck, the sweet scent of her overwhelming his senses, while he walked into her chambers. She made a move to stop the advances and Robb halted. Sansa did not go anywhere; she stayed there, before him, unable to move. Robb took that as meaning that he should stay too, and barred the door.

 “Sansa…oh, Sansa!”

Sansa's chambers had been moved to a secluded area of Riverrun by Robb´s commands; he felt strongly that Sansa should be guarded from the lust of the men around them. After she begged to retire, a couple more issues arose and were discussed, but Robb was eager to end the meeting and seek the comfort of her presence. The Lords and knights were tired too; some were grieving the loss of beloved ones, as much as the King and the Princess grieved the death of their mother.

The castle fell into silence. Ser Brynden walked with Robb, assuming he would go to the room he shared with Jeyne, but noticed he was taking a different route.

“Aye, you both lost a mother and there is no shame in wanting to cry together. You should grieve in the privacy of family, with the one who saved you from death.”

Robb needed her, as he believed she needed him. His feelings towards Sansa had always been strong. He was her bigger brother, her protector. Robb had failed her, but she had forgiven him, saved him. She still loved him. _She said so herself_. But the brotherly bond that connected them was now marred with strange impulses and feeling, feelings a brother should not have.

_Mayhaps it is this way the kingslayer feels about the whore queen...I am not that different from them, after all._

Robb was warm and cold at the same time. He touched Sansa's hair, down in the northern fashion, and played with it, as he had played many times before, when they were children at Winterfell. The gesture must have amused her, because she smiled, a reaction that made Robb even more aware of his own sinful desire, his cock getting hard just as his lungs were filled with her smell. He took another step towards her and, before he could even regret it, he kissed her, first in her left cheek, as a brother should, but after that, after tasting her soft, white skin in his lips, Robb´s  control finally evaded him.

“Sansa!”

Robb grew bolder after the kiss, the fever of his lust guiding his hands through Sansa´s body, unlacing her dress and breathlessly sucking her meaty, pinky nipples, laying her in the bed and pinning her against the mattress.He kissed her hungrily, eagerly, desperately, while unlacing his breeches.He tore her smallclothes and positioned himself to enter her.

He took a deep breath and stopped, looking into her eyes. _You should tell me now, and I go away._ Sansa said nothing. She just looked at him right back for a second and then, shut her eyes. Robb quickly got rid of his clothes, in his mind, giving Sansa another opportunity to move or protest. She did not and Robb could not tell if he was happy or sad at her implicit approval.

Any shred of doubt he still had disappeared when Robb probed her cunt and felt some wetness. “Oh, Sansa!” He slid his cock inside her, the tightness and warmness so unlike what he had experienced before that he saw himself cursing. “ Fuck, Sansa...oh...fuck”

Robb continued to invade her, bite her, kiss her, love her, in a way he did not know it was even possible. He became blind and deaf to anything that was not her and him at that moment. Westeros could literally explode and Robb would not notice,the only thing he was able to feel was Sansa´s cunt around his cock, demanding all his length and strength. Robb gave it all to her, his thrusts becoming harder every time, until the pressure was so unbearably good that he spilled his seed inside her and collapsed on top of her, feeling drained and doomed.

“I love you.”

 

 


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Robb grows increasingly dependent on Sansa´s council and makes plans.

Sansa had her eyes closed for most of the time, trying to imagine it was Sandor in that bed with her instead of Robb, her own brother.

Robb called Sansa his beloved, his princess, while thrusting his hard cock inside of her; his seed started to leak from her tights because, in all his eagerness to have her, Robb did not give  any opportunity for Sansa to leave and clean herself.

He took her three more times that first night and then, fell asleep, either satisfied in his lust or too tired to take Sansa again.

Even in his sleep Robb  would not, however, release her from his grip; Sansa stayed there, not moving, unable to sleep, for hours.

Robb just left in the morning, with the first rays of light; Sansa pretended to be asleep, but how could she? Her brother had just became her lover and they, together, had broken the laws of gods and men.

" _Pleasure, but little joy you might find in your dealings with men, I can see.”_

Sansa stayed in her room that day. She did not know why she had locked herself there: was she ashamed because it was a sin or was she angry it had not been the man she loved taking her that way, as if she was a whore? Whatever the reason was, Sansa requested to have her meals be brought and also asked for fresh linen and a bath. King Robb sent her a note saying he would postpone their mother´s burial to the following day. Sansa sighted. _I forgot it would take place today_. For an instant, Sansa was thankful Catelyn Stark was dead, their dear mother would not bear  witness to this disease.

But Sansa was a survivor; she would do anything to protect her and the child she was sure to grow inside her. _Sandor...Sandor´s child_. Appearances had to be maintained still and she spend some time cleaning the signs of their wrongdoing, so that the household would not start gossiping. Her moonblood was supposed to come in a sennight, but she did not feel the signs of it: _Yes, I am pregnant_... _with_ _Sandor´s babe. Grey eyes and dark of hair._ Sansa then felt the cold chill that usually comes with an unsettling thought. _Robb laid with me more times than Sandor did._ She felt a bitterness in her mouth and had to fight to urge to vomit.

Robb´s lovemaking was very different from Sandor´s; it was rough and urgent, the marks of his fingers and mouth where everywhere, from her hips and stomach to her breast and neck. Her inner thighs were sore and swollen and Sansa spent a good hour immersed in the water, relaxing her muscles from the previous night.

Sansa then laid her head on the soft pillow and touched her stomach. _A babe...Sandor´s seed has quickened. He will live still._ It made her happy, to think of it, and she slept soon after, a smile on her face.

 

***

If it was madness, Robb Stark would gladly live and die a mad man, for that he found Sansa to be his savior, not his downfall. Sansa was the one he loved most, and in many ways. She was the only one left, he reasoned, or maybe the only one that mattered.

He could not consider that night a mistake, a momentary lapse in his good judgement. Robb knew it went against everything they were taught and what The North stood for and he was ready to make  leave the night in the past, a one time thing, something they would never address or speak of.

But to regret, to truly regret, he could not.

Robb did not miss the lack of proper sleep; he went with his day, working hard to keep his Kingdom from falling apart. Their victory over the treachery of Lord Lannister gave their campaign a new boost. His men were both eager to avenge the deaths of their beloved ones and complimentary him of his newfound political acumen. Asking for Jeyne Poole, Harrion Karstark and Ice in exchange for the Westerlings and the surviving Freys was the right move, one that would show his people that their King cared not only for the powerful nobles, but also for a simple steward's daughter; that Robb was ready to make amends and install the Karstark heir to his lands, despite what had transpired with his father and that he was forcing House Lannister into acknowledging their own unhonourable nature, by demanding  the return of Ice when it should have been offered long time ago.

It was all because of Sansa, he knew it. Robb wanted her by his side, but he knew she would need time. He wrote her a note, as gentle and loving as he could write to a sister, saying the burial of their mother could wait another day. It was the minimum he could do, for a woman who had given him so much.

“I would propose Cat´s burial to be a proper Tully one...I think she would like that, nephew. “ Robb agreed with Uncle Edmure suggestion; Catelyn Stark was born a Tully and died in her beloved Riverlands. It was only fitting. “Your sister, Sansa...we still need to discuss her marriage prospects… Maester Vyman has to conduct the examen still ...and If I may be bold, I would like to …”

 _Oh, Sansa...she is no longer a maid...and she might be carrying my child now. What should I do? The Others take me, but I cannot part with her._ Before Edmure could finish, Robb interrupted him. “ Uncle, there is no need for it. Sansa has been...dishonoured. Last night...she told me and...she showed me. Her back is covered with scars. She was beaten many times and taken many times. We should leave her be, at least for now.”

Ser Brynden Tully was angered at the revelation, while Edmure fell into silence, his face showing deep sadness: “ This is outrageous...the Lannisters, do they have no  limits in their debauchery? She was a noble hostage, not a common whore to be flagged and tortured! I do understand her reluctance now, it makes sense, but...Sansa can still be granted a husband, a home. Nobody deserves more than her. We just need to convince her to have Maester Vyman help her, to avoid a bastard to come out from her.”

 _No, if Sansa is with child, it will be mine...I am King, it will not be a bastard, but my heir._ “It is too early to be sure if she is with child. I will talk to my sister. Those are...relevant points you make. However, if she chooses to have the babe, since...it could be dangerous to her health also to take moontea, as far as I know...we will respect her. All I want is my sister to be happy, despite any political gain her hand in marriage would grant me, I will not force her.”

The Blackfish seemed to agree, but added “ Regardless, a Maester should see her. Your Grace could be present, to make the princess feel more comfortable and safe. She  herself had suggested it to me once. “

Despite his feelings and desires, Sansa was indeed a princess and Robb, as a king, had to address his subjects concerns, and the health and well being of his sister was obviously an important matter of State. “ You are right, uncle. I will speak to her and in the morrow, Maester Vyman will see to Sansa and I will be present. “

 

***

Sansa was peacefully sleeping when Robb made it to her chambers. _She is smiling, she must be dreaming, she must be happy, as I am._ It was well past noon, But Robb knew his sister needed rest. He had been...rather insistent in his attentions the night before. He closed his eyes and saw images of her, naked and warm in his arms, her breathing so deep, her cunt so wet...Robb had been not only unable to stop, but also unwilling. It had been simply the most pleasurable love he had ever known. _How can I go on now, without her?_

Robb leaned in and started to stroke her hair; she moved and said something he could not understand. “ Sansa, my sweet...it is me...Robb...it is late already.”

Sansa opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. “ Robb…” She moved her upper body and sat at the edge of the bed, facing Robb, who was on a chair. “ I read your note...thank you for postponing mother´s burial.”

“We decided she should be laid to rest here, a proper Tully ceremony. I hope you do agree with it. We still need to retake Winterfell, and she was a Tully first.”

 _Oh Winterfell...yes, you lost it, Robb...we need to retake it. “_ I...agree with it, yes. It is the right decision, Robb.”

“Sansa. We do need to talk...last night. I try to, but I …”

 _What it is Robb, did you enjoy yourself much last night, while fucking me?_ Sansa thought angrily, but said nothing. _It does not matter, really._

Robb continued: _“_ I can not regret it. I tried to , but I can´t. I do love you, Sansa. Now more than ever.  I want to do the right thing, at least once, at least now. You do not have to pay for my mistakes, not this time around. I told Uncle Edmure and Brynden that you were...dishonoured...and about your scars. They still insist on Maester Vyman to examine you. I would be present and you would be not fully naked, of course...I might have left some marks...but still, they presented the idea of you drinking moontea, because you might be with child. My child, I know. Uncle Edmure has showed interest...I do not know if my telling him it had changed things, but. Oh Gods Sansa, tell me what to do...what do you want me to do? I want you, and the child, but only if it is the best thing for you. I took too much already.”

Sansa could see that Robb was not lying, but would he allow Sansa to marry and stay in Riverrun now? Edmure could overlook the lack of maidenhead, but not a bastard. Sansa would have to drink moon tea and start birthing red-haired, blue eyed Tully´s heirs. Sandor would only be a faint memory in a few years, nothing of him left. _No, I cannot bear it...losing him another time._ Robb was mad, of course, but he was King. He could legitimize a child born out of her, mayhaps even name him his heir, while he himself would not produce one with a new, proper, noble born wife.

“I...could not drink it, Robb...it would be a child of love, pure and innocent. I would like to keep the babe. My moonblood should come in a sennight. If I am not with child, and Lord Tully would have me...then yes, I would be happy to stay. ”

Robb looked happy to hear this answer and nodded. “Very well, Sansa...you might be tired so, I will leave you, for now.” He then leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Sansa´s before departing.

She tried to sleep again, but could not. _Robb had to, had to ruin everything...even my sleep._

 

***

The following ten days were the most nerve wrecking of Sansa´s existence and Robb´s eagerness in knowing if she was pregnant did not help matters; finally, after she missed her moonblood and three days passed, he announced to Edmure Tully that Sansa was with child.

Both their uncle and Ser Brynden were speechless. “ This is madness, Robb. Sansa is obviously not fully recovered from her ordeal, she is in no position to make such decision. You should speak some sense in her. She is not too far along to have moontea, the procedure would not impair her in any way at this stage, but if we wait another moonturn, it might be different.”

“I agree with everything you said and yet...I owe Sansa not only my life but my men´s lives too. We owe her. We all do and you both know it. However, you are right...this would ruin her marriage prospects. I ask the both of you not to mention this to anybody. I will..speak to her in private. Mayhaps give her another sennight, for her to change her mind.”

Just the thought of being alone with Sansa made his cock twitch in response. The truth was that Robb took great pains to never be left alone with his sister since that night. He could barely go through his day without fantasizing about taking her, over and over again. Sansa tempted him in many ways, with the simplest of actions. When she ate her meals and drank wine, a few red drops of liquid making her lips even more inviting and colourful.

_A child of love, she said. Our love. She wants our babe, and so do I._

Robb went to Sansa's chambers that night knowing very well he would not be talking to her. She was by the window when he entered, the moonlight making her hair even more magical, as if crowning her . She turned and saw him and stood still. Robb moved forward and raised his hand,  touching her  face first and then, her stomach. “A boy. Grey eyes, auburn hair, Stark and Tully. I will execute anyone who dares call him bastard. I will give him my name, I will give him the Bolton lands first  and then,  make him my heir. If I fall in battle, he will succeed me as King of North and Trident and you will teach him to be brave and wise, better than I ever was.”

Robb then fell to his knees, kissing Sansa´s belly with devotion. “ You will be even more beautiful when you start to show, my love.” Robb proceeded to lift Sansa's dress, tearing her smallclothes in a frenzy. Upon seeing her red curls, he made a noise and stuffed his face in her mound, entranced by her private smell. Sansa gasped, she arched her back and placed her hands at the edge of the window, supporting her weight while Robb moved his mouth to her folds, licking and sucking the sensitive area in round movements, his tongue drinking from her within. “ Sansa, there is nobody like you, there is only you. Please, do not deny me... I… I need you.”

He freed his hard cock by unlacing his breeches and took Sansa there, pinning her against the window. He lifted her a few inches to have a better access to her cunt, her legs wrapping his waist so that she would not fall. “I love you.”, he said and started to move, in and out of her. Sansa did not close her eyes this time and watched as Robb´s face became less and less human, the pleasure of his act making him more animal than man. She reached for his scar, a deep cut that went from his right ear, crossing his cheek and ended next to his upper lip; Sansa touched the red tissue and closed her eyes, trying to imagine it was burnt flesh instead.

“Oh...Sansa...fuck…” She knew he was not going to last much more, the thrusts deep and fast, sweat drops falling from his forehead. With a growl, Robb climaxed inside her. He kissed her with tenderness after it, still deep into her cunt. “ I cannot stay longer...I wish I could. Supper will be served soon. I never slept so well than on our first night, Sansa and there is nothing I want more than to share a bed with you...But I will come back tomorrow night, because I want to see my child growing inside you, Sansa. Even if I can´t spend the night, I want you. I love you. Only you. Please, say you will allow me, to be with you, to be with our pup.”

 _It is not a wolf I am carrying, Robb, but a dog pup...I never wanted you, not this way._ “This child is ours, Robb. I want you to be with us, of course... to protect us.”

 

***

When Jeyne Poole arrived, she and Sansa locked themselves and spent the whole night talking. They were inseparable, and Robb stayed mostly away, not wanting to intrude. Jeyne´s story was a sordid tale of abuse and filth. Sansa made a promise to her friend:

“We will defeat Lord Baelish, I swear to you. I am so sorry, Jeyne...I imagined you were returned. When I arrived, I saw I had been wrong again. I was so stupid, a stupid girl with stupid dreams…”

Sansa held Jeyne´s hands while both cried. “I just want to go back...to see my family. I was also stupid, the things I said to Arya and now...she is still out there, I pray she is.”

“You should stay here, with me...we could share the room. What do you think, Jeyne? Would you like that?”

Jeyne nodded and Sansa breathed in relief; it was good to have a friend at Riverrun, someone she could rely on. But Jeyne was, like Sansa, not the girl she once was. She was weary of most men, would barely speak during meals and stay by Sansa´s side all that time, which suited Sansa just fine.

Robb tried his best to leave them be, but he was going restless and impatient, Sansa could see it. _He might do something stupid, he might lose his head._ Sansa would sit at the table with the Lords and Ladies, Jeyne by her side, and sometimes she would catch Robb´s  intensive gaze on her as she ate, as she drank. He would get distracted during meetings, and Sansa would have to say something to steer the conversation to the right course.

The Lord's soon learned that they needed to court favor with Princess Sansa, as her Kingly brother rarely disagreed with her. The only time he raised his voice to her was when she suggested to work behind the scenes to have the Tyrells abort Lady Margaery betrothal to the false King Joffrey and marry Robb instead and he strongly disagreed with her suggestion of an alliance with Kings Stannis, his daughter and heir Shireen as a possible bride to the northern King.

A sennight after Jeyne´s arrival and Robb could hardly hide his dark mood. They were discussing their return to Winterfell and the need to clean Bolton´s lands from any support, which was vital to their survival, but the King was unable to make any decision.

Sansa was torn; she did not miss his brother´s attentions in bed and would be happier if would never happen again, but...she had learned that men´s have needs and that, in Robb´s case, those needs were her. His desire gave her power, protected her and her  son. Robb had proved once how impulsive and stupid he could be if he was unhappy. He had only married the Westerling girl because she had comforted him when news came of Brandon and Rickon´s death.

Sansa spent a couple of days internally debating what to do while trying to go through the day as if nothing was happening. Eventually, she gave up:  she would not allow Robb to jeopardize all the advances they made simply because she was refusing to see to his more basic needs; she decided then, to take the initiative and invite His Grace to a private conversation.

 

***

Robb barred the door as soon as the Jeyne left and his lips came crashing into Sansa´s. “I missed you...I want to be alone with you, Sansa… we need to find a way.” In a swift movement, he scooped Sansa from the floor and laid her in the bed and started to undress. “Take off your dress, we do not have much time...I need to feel your skin, to see you.” Sansa did as she was told under Robb's eyes; once she was finished, he was fast to position himself on top of her, already nudging her entrance with the tip of his cock. By now, Sansa should have been used to him, to his manhood invading her with impatient ardor, but it always felt odd, like it was not happening to her, Sansa, like she was only watching the whole thing unfold as an expectation rather than a participant.

Robb knew he was too anxious, that he wanted this too much to even last more than a couple of minutes. “ Fuck...Sansa...you...so tight...so sweet.” He came and collapsed on her side. He felt renewed, relaxed, full again.

“I...was very glad you asked for me to come here...I would have waited...I knew you wanted time with Jeyne, you were always so close but...it was driving me crazy, Sansa, to be so close but to not touch you. I am also happy that...you... that you felt the same. “

Robb gave Sansa a long,burning kiss that left her breathless. “ Robb...the last days you have been unfocused. We need you to pay attention, to make decisions. I know you...do need me, but it is also very dangerous. We could be get caught. The babe...our bannermen call Joffrey an abomination...why would they fight for us if they find out?”

He took a deep breath and kissed Sansa´s forehead as to comfort her, but Robb himself looked worried. “ When I came back from the Twins, I thought I was going mad. The Kingslayer admitted to the incest and I thought he was disgusting. You are no Cersei, you are not cruel. The Whore Queen and her children will lose the Crown because they are not Robert Baratheon´s sons. But you, you carry my heir. And I know they would not accept our love and, for the sake of our child and our House, I will not take you to the Free Cities and pretend you are not my sister. I know my responsibilities, but I cannot part with you, or him. I will not have you married, to pass my son as another man´s. I will also not take another as a wife and make her raise ours.”

 _He truly believes this is love, the fool... now I know that he will never leave me, not even if I run away_. “If you really want us...to be together, you should be seen with other women. Servants, tavern wenches, whores...you should be seen, Robb, otherwise people will start asking themselves why a handsome man like you is alone and they will start looking. We could only have this babe too, I cannot possibly appear pregnant a second time...I...can take care of it myself and our chambers at Winterfell...we could share a solar between them...and be discreet.”

“I agree to anything, anything that makes you mine and mine alone, Sansa…”

 

***

The next day, Lord Umber found his King in his solar with a maid of House Tully on her knees, the royal cock in her mouth.

Gossip soon spread about the Young Wolf´s healthy appetite for wenches. Sansa heard the whispers at Riverrun, the maids saying that King Robb was very generous with his gold, but  not with his seed. The King in the North would not leave a trail of bastards behind him.

“We need to move...our position in the Riverlands is strong enough. I want us to be in Winterfell before you start showing, Sansa. They keep sending proposals and I keep refusing them without good reason. Uncle Edmure is still hopeful. Safe in Winterfell, without any risks to you or the babe...they will soon forget about it.”

 _In normal circumstances, I would welcome the idea of becoming Lady of Riverrun._ “You are right. But it is also time to send an envoy to The Eyrie and to continue to talk with Stannis Baratheon. We need to rid ourselves and our Aunt from Lord Baelish´s influence and strike a deal for the grains of the Vale. Winter is coming. ”

Sansa would sometimes imagine what would have happened if she had managed to seduce Edmure in the first night, if the trap at the Twins had not happened. The whole madness with Robb would have not taken place. She would be happy, at Riverrun, with a man she could grow to care for and respect.

She was deep in thought and had not notice her uncle approaching : “Sansa...if I may have a word with you. In private.” Jeyne curtsied and left; Sansa´s friend had become less introvert and she liked Lord Edmure, whom they both felt safe with.

“A bit of fresh air would do me good, uncle.” Sansa smiled and walked alongside Edmure. It was a very beautiful day and she was glad to be that far south, as there were flowers everywhere. “It is beautiful here, uncle. I am very thankful for our stay here, you are a wonderful host.”

 “I am happy to hear, Sansa. I had to be careful in how to approach you, your brother is rather...protective, which is understandable, but still...I wish I had talked to you sooner.” Edmure smiled at her , making him look very youthful. “ There is still time, you know. I talked with Maester Vyman, not mentioning your name, and it would be a painless  procedure up to the third moonturn. You would make me the happiest of man and I would be very devoted to you, Sansa. I understand you having girlish notions about babes, but we would have many more...it was not your fault you were dishonoured.”

 _This babe is what is keeping me alive...I cannot even think about losing Sandor one more time.”_ Edmure, it would please me to be your Lady wife. You are handsome, brave and kind, everything I ever wanted from a husband. I am afraid Robb did not tell you all, to protect my honour. The truth is...I fell in love. I...if the babe...it is very early and, if something does happen...if you would still have me but...If I have a chance of seeing this babe alive, I must take it. I own this to the father, a brave man himself.”

Edmure´s face could not hide his shock, but he managed to answer the revelation without much trepidation, after a brief pause.  “Sansa...I had no idea. I apologise. You loved the father. I understand it, of course...but, it will make things impossible, as you are aware.“

They returned to the Great Hall right after and Sansa could see Robb had noticed her absence and that he was not pleased to see her spending time alone with Edmure. However, Robb said nothing and behaved as if had not bothered him. Sansa sighed in relief. _Mayhaps Robb is finally learning to control himself._ At the end of the day, Jeyne and Sansa were excused to their chambers, leaving the Lords and King to their own devices.

 

***

Robb saw when Edmure and Sansa returned from a stroll like they had done nothing wrong, but made sure to hide his exasperation. He did not see Edmure as a threat, no, it was not that. Their uncle was a caring, loving person, a good man. Had Sansa chose to...stay at Riverrun, Robb would have accepted it. He would never be able to see her again, of course, but Robb would have blessed their union. But Sansa had chosen to be with him, Robb. She said she wanted their child. Why was she humouring other suitors?

It had been three days since he last lain with her and he already missed her touch, her scent, her skin. Robb would have kept to himself, had Sansa not suggested he started this charade with a couple of serving girls. Lord Umber had laughed heartily and apologised for the interruption, unaware that Robb had purposely timed his encounter with the maid to be caught.

Sansa was beautiful, intelligent, sweet, the highest ranking woman of his Kingdom, a sight to the sore eyes; she sure knew the effect she had on men and not to indulge them in their pursuits. Despite it all, Robb was more than uncomfortable with her and Edmure, however innocent their meeting was, he had to make sure it would not happen again.

Robb was in his solar, answering a letter, when Lord Tully came and asked for a private audience.

Robb felt a pang in his chest, could barely breath. _Mayhaps he had convinced her...to drink moon tea and to stay at Riverrun._  Robb poured some wine, trying to hide his panic, and asked Edmure to sit.

“I took the liberty to speak with your sister,Your Grace, to tell her of my hopes and concerns for her future. Now, more than ever, I understand how...broken she is, the poor thing. House Lannister must pay for all they had done against her, against Cat and us.  She told me that... she fancies herself in love with the man who put a bastard in her. A sweet girl she is, but, Your Grace...she is ruining her life, for a dream.”

While Edmure looked very concerned, sad even, over Sansa´s decision, Robb had to suppress a smile . _She loves me and I am here...blind, jealous, doubting of her love...oh, Sansa, how much I need you._ Robb  had never felt that happy, in his whole life. _I must go to her, now...I cannot wait_. “ I appreciate that you came to me...I will speak to my sister again and try to convince her. Thank you, uncle Edmure and please, call me by my name,  we are family.”

Robb found Sansa and Jeyne together, working with their needles and in silence. At his appearance, Jeyne immediately stood, curtsied and left. Sansa continued working and Robb sat at the chair Jeyne had been previously and did not lose time in letting her know the motives of his visit:

“Uncle Edmure told me about your conversation. You have no idea, how happy it made me... to hear that you defended our child and that...that you love me. I thought it was the opposite, that you had changed your mind and… I can not bear to think of it, but Sansa, I would leave you be, if you would ask. It would break my heart, to lose you and the babe,  but I would accept your decision.”

Sansa listened in silence; she then raised her head, meeting his eyes and smiled. “ It would also break my heart, to lose the babe...and _you_. When do we leave? We stayed too long already.”

“In a couple of days. The Ironmen overstretched themselves; they do not have men and the means to hold Moat Caillin. The Bastard of Dreadfort was fed to his dogs and Theon...Theon...they say he is not longer Theon. I shall give him a clean death when we arrive.”

Before Robb was to make an advance towards her, Sansa decided it would be best to claim fatigue and end the conversation :“You are truly merciful, Robb. I could not expect less from you, of course. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to rest. The day was...long.”

Robb pressed his lips against hers and, without a word, or at least without being heard by Sansa, he left.

Jeyne was quick to return, looking nervous and worried: “ Did he hurt you again, Sansa? “

Sansa shock her head : “I told him I was tired, he left me be. I am not sure for how long, Robb...Robb has changed, Jeyne. I thought he would be ...ashamed and would do anything I ask of him to apologise but...it is quite the opposite. He does everything I ask him to because...because he wants more. Was he always like that? Greedy? “

“Women have little power in this world. I remember our childhood...it ended in King's Landing. You, beaten and humiliated in the Red Keep and I...being...trained. What have we done to deserve this? We were silly little things, that is all. I wish I could help you, the way you helped  me…”

“My help came too late, Jeyne and I only acted because...nobody came for us. I...only convinced Robb to listen to me and ask for you because he had gone mad already. I am certain he would have done nothing if the Red Wedding would have not happened. He would have marched North. I came here already lost and so did you...we will never be the same again.” Jeyne nodded in agreement; Sansa continued. “ But we should survive...we shall survive and outlive them all, you will see. We will let them die in this silly war, but we will be safe. I will see to that. ”

“Aye, I will survive, broken as I am, but you, Sansa, you are in a position of power. Your babe must be protected and Robb is the only one who could. No husband would accept a Princess with a bastard, not even your uncle. Do not allow Robb to hurt you anymore...give him what he wants, but when and how, only if you deem appropriate.”

Sansa thought for a second...Robb had accepted the suggestion of relieving himself with other women as a form to protect their relationship, a suggestion Jeyne had made. What her friend was now suggesting reminded Sansa of what Lea had told her :

 ”Why follow, if you can lead? Gaining a man's confidence, being devoted to a lover, to have a man love you above all, are sweet things.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War changes everything.

Sansa had been adamant about not giving in to Robb´s desires on their way to Winterfell and he, as usual, had agreed. She saw him growing restless at each day and his longing for her body translated into a blood lust. The Ironmen holding Moat Caillin and the few men loyal to Ramsay Snow had been dealt with with cruel efficiency.

Theon Greyjoy, or what remained of him, wailed and sobbed at the sight of Robb when they entered Winterfell. Sansa felt her stomach turning; she hated Theon for what he had done, but the bastard of the Dreadfort had broken him in tiny little pieces. She asked Rob to execute their former friend as their Father would, swiftly and dutifully, feeling it was less a punishment for the betrayal and more the grant of mercy to a human being in pain.

She found Robb at the Godswood, cleaning Ice from the blood of the turncloak: “ I hope you made it quick. We should now never speak of him again.”

Robb raised his eyes and met Sansa´s; she realized he had been crying: “ He did not kill them.”

“What?” _Could it be?_ “ Mayhaps he was just saying it so you would send him to The Wall instead?”

“No, Sansa. He said he deserved to die. Theon killed the miller's boys. Ramsay flayed them. Maester Luwin, Hodor, Osha and the Reeds they left with Brandon and Rickon.”

Sansa smiled at the good news. Soon, she reasoned, the boys, wherever they were hiding, would learn that Winterfell was now home again and they would return. “ We must send ravens to our bannermen and to Jon, at The Wall, for them to start searching for our brothers. This gives me hope also to find Arya, we should mention she disappeared in King's Landing; we could offer a reward for her safe return!”

Robb just nodded. He did not look happy, nor sad. Sansa felt he wanted her to do something, so she sat by him and held his hand: “ We will get them back, Robb!”

“I need you tonight. I cannot bear it any longer. Please, make the arrangements for our quarters, as you had suggested at Riverrun. We are to share a solar.” Sansa left before Robb would make things even more difficult; she did not want to taint that holy place with their ungodly relationship.

She had already gave orders to the household and the Keep was buzzing with activity, maids and servants running from one side to the other, getting rid of anything that would remind them of Houses Greyjoy and Bolton. Jeyne was now with her parents and sisters and Sansa could not intrude in their reunion with her problems. She felt like Jeyne knew too much already and that, from now on, she had to deal with Robb and make her own decisions without confessions and second guesses. Jeyne needed healing and the love of her family, not to hear about Robb´s unnatural needs.

Before leaving Riverrun, Jeyne had made Sansa understand that Robb could not go on hurting her any longer. She was carrying a child- Sandor´s child- and her body should be a sanctuary. Sansa knew her parents would still have relations during her mother's pregnancy only if Maester Luwin deemed appropriate. It was one of the last things Lady Catelyn had told Sansa about her wifely duties.

Sansa was to remain unmarried. She was his brother´s mistress and as such, he was to be kept satisfied. Her life depended, literally, on his happiness. She would take charge and be more active in their couplings, as ways of guarding her body from further harm and assuring herself that Robb would remain under her spell.

 

***

Sansa surprised Robb by initiating their lovemaking, which made him feel wanted and reassured of his place in her heart.

He knew she had been right in waiting for them to return home, where they would be safer to continue. The trip North had been fast, but difficult. The weather was getting worse, as Autumn was coming to an end, and Robb was losing patience with keeping up the farce of his newfound “love for wenches” to his Lords, who kept offering the King in the North their daughters even after finding the man in compromising situations with camp followers.

In Sansa, of course, Robb had found his everything. He could not possibly marry Alys Karstark or any Umber girl when he could have the Princess of The North in his bed.

That night, Sansa showed Robb how much she wanted him. She rode him twice and kept on, prompting him to take her from behind one more time, before she kissed him once again and asked him to help her get dressed: “ What are you doing, beloved?”

Sansa was searching for her robes, lost somewhere on the floor. Once she found them, she sat by Robb´s side:  “ I  shall return to my chambers now. We cannot spend the night together. I might oversleep and the maids would find us when they come to change your sheets. Try to rest, yes? “

Robb tried to make Sansa stay longer, but eventually he gave up. She was right, after all. “Then, you must come to me again, tomorrow. I want you every night, until it is still safe for the baby.” He then planted a kiss in Sansa´s belly; she was starting to show, her waist, once thin, now almost completely gone.

“About that, I cannot possibly ask the Maester about sexual intercourse during pregnancy. Once I feel I am too big, we must stop. If not before. Rickon and Bandon returning, I would like them to continue seeing us as only brother and sister.”

Robb worried about that too. He loved his brothers. It was only the grief after receiving news if their deaths that made him seek comfort in Jeyne Westerling´s arms. Robb wanted them back, but, at the same time, he also wanted to be only him and Sansa.

“Yes, I know. We just need to be more discreet, that is all. Winterfell is their home as much as ours. But they are Princes and they must play their roles. Brandon is of age to be fostered. They would, of course, come before our child in succession...”

Sansa silenced Robb with a kiss; she then laced her robes and stood up: “Make the babe Lord or Lady of the Bolton´s lands instead. Brandon and Rickon are your heirs, as  they are legitimate sons of our father. We could appoint the lands a good castellan and we would stay in Winterfell. There is also the Hornwood lands. I suggest you legitimize Larence Snow, grant him the lands and bethrote him to a suitable bride. Nobody would claim you are extending me too many favours if you legitimize and grant lands to two bastards of noble blood at the same time.”

 

***

Jon was the first to reply to the ravens Sansa sent informing The North of the return of its King and that they were searching for Brandon and Rickon. Samwell Tarly , Jon wrote in his letter, had confirmed to have met Brandon at the Nightfort. The Reeds had taken their brother Beyond the Wall for whatever obscure reason.

Lord Manderly also replied saying that some sailors spoke of a boy with a direwolf at Skagos, an island known for cannibals and unicorns. It nominally belonged to the North and was under House Stark rules, but, in reality, skagosi kept to themselves and had very little contact with their overlords.

Despite all, Sansa dispatched a searching party to Skagos and asked Jon to help them locate Brandon. Of Arya, nobody knew. Sansa despaired. She tried to believe that Arya would survive a war torn Westeros without a scar, but now she knew better.

Robb remained the same, eager and ready for anything Sansa would give him. Her feet were swollen and her belly, round and big, but he longed to be by her side in the nights. Nobody seemed to notice anything was different between them.

When Sansa was already losing hope, the men she sent to Skagos sent a raven from Eastwatch: Rickon was alive and had agreed to return home.

Sansa was ecstatic and started to organize his room, enough space to have Shaggydog and Osha, his nanny, sleeping over, the only condition the boy imposed to his return. Robb feared the end of the intimacy with Sansa, but was also happy to have Rickon back.

The boy came a couple of moon turns before Sansa was due. The first days were awkward and formal, but slowly, Rickon started to remember Sansa and Robb, and his life in Winterfell. Of their parents, however, nothing would come to mind. He had been too young at the time, Sansa reminded herself, it was not fair to expect him to have the same memories as she had.

Rodrik Stark, legitimized son of Lady Sansa Stark and Lord of the Wolf Fort was born during a snowstorm. Rickon was given the honor of being the first to hold the baby: “ He is too fat!”, the small boy said before handing the small bundle over to Robb, who waited impatiently.

“He has grey eyes, like father´s and has a very strong grip! Look, Sansa, how he holds my finger?” Sansa smiled at Robb. Truth be told she had never seen him truly happy and his face lit with love just by looking at Rodrick.

The midwife who was assisting the Maester with the delivery was quick to have everybody out of Sansa's chambers as soon as possible: “ They need to rest! Tomorrow you can help change some nappies!” Robb was the last one to leave, placing a kiss on Sansa´s forehead and whispering that he loved her.

As Sansa nursed Rodrick and watched him fall asleep on her breasts, she stroked her son´s brown, curly hair and left herself fall asleep by his side.

***

When Rodrick turned two, Robb Stark went to The Wall to help defend it from The Others.

Sansa had already convinced Robb to support Daenerys Targaryen claim to the Iron Throne, ending the Northern Kingdom. “We cannot sustain ourselves. We can allow the Mountain Clans to starve in Winter, our population to keep going south in search of better opportunities and now this dreadful war we do not know we can win, all so that we keep our pride, or we can strike a deal to our advantage to someone who is not a Lannister or claiming to be a Baratheon. Lord Baelish and Aunt Lysa are dead and cousin Robin is being raised by Lord Royce, who made a good deal for the Vale´s grains, but it might not be enough.”

The woman sitting on the Iron Throne was Cersei Lannister, childless and mad. All she had was King's Landing and parts of the depleted Lannister's forces. Euron Greyjoy was the last man standing who claimed the title King, all the others died either in battle or by treachery. 

Daenerys also brought Arya Stark with her. Sansa was overwhelmed; Arya did not know how to react. She went to The Wall no longer after, to be with Jon and join the fight.

Robb returned less than four moonturns after he too departed, to organize an evacuation. “The Wall might be breached at any time. Queen Daenerys has enough ships at White Harbour and supplies at Dragonstone. We should have as many people as possible leaving The North.”

Robb had lost weight and was now looking at least 10 years older. He was still handsome, but there was real fear in his voice. He was desperate.

“Robb, better we go to my chambers. Someone might see us!” Sansa then took him by the hand. She barred the door and he started kissing her.

“It does not matter, Sansa. This changes everything...dead man coming back, just to fight until they kill you. Tomorrow you will leave. I might not see you again. Please, give me another son, or a daughter, a princess, just like you.”

Sansa was scared. “How will I explain another pregnancy Robb?If the situation is as bleak as you say, we cannot bring another baby into this world.”

Robb silenced Sansa with another kiss, his hands already unlacing his breeches: “ You do not understand. Nobody will care if you are not married. Just say you wanted a soldier to have a good memory before he was to die. Dragonstone is an island, deep south. The White Walkers cannot go there. You will be safe. Please, give me a daughter.”

Sansa gave in, overcome by Robb´s despair. She spread her legs and he thrusted his full lenght at once; she gasped. It had been a long time and Robb was big. Soon, she got used to the intrusion and he increased the pace of his motions. Before long, Sansa was moaning: “ You are so beautiful. Please, come for me.” For a time, Sansa forgot who Robb was and allowed herself to exist only in that space. She felt how he filled her, how his hands held her and the taste of his lips on hers.

She climaxed and soon, Robb fell on top with her, exhausted.

He took her three more times before it was time for her to leave to White Harbour.

 

***

Sansa Stark was heavily pregnant when the two wars that changed the course of her life, and almost destroyed the Seven Kingdoms, came to an end.

She was among the delegation of Honour that received Queen Daenerys and King Jon in the Capital. The seasons had been aligned and the Others destroyed for good. House Lannister of Casterly Rock ceased to exist. Westerlands was now ruled from Lannisport and the gold from the Rock was propriety of the Crown , to be used to pay for the war and the reconstruction of Westeros.

The Red Keep was destroyed by wildfire and would not be rebuilt. Half the city had perished. Between fire and grayscale, the south had also suffered.

There was much to be done in The North, but many opportunities too. The surviving members of the Night's Watch were needed to repopulate the vast territory and freed from their many vows. Jon had attended several wedding celebrations in the North before finally coming south to claim his own bride. Arya surprised everyone by being the “ Stark in Winterfell”. She still wanted to travel and not be a Lady, but her sense of family and loyalty to the North made her postpone her personal ambitions.

Rickon enjoyed being an uncle and constantly asked Sansa for another boy: “ I am afraid one does not get to choose, Rickon. You should be prepared to have a niece!”

“Fine! But she should learn how to fight and hunt. “ Sansa agreed; she enjoyed beautiful things, but felt that, had she been taught how to look out for her, her life would have been different. Better.

_Sandor tried to teach me. Arya tried to tell me. How foolish of me, not to have heard!_

Rodrick was almost four, long limbs and dark hair. Sansa smiled. He looked like her, but had Sandor´s colouring. Sandor always looked like a northerner should, broad shoulders, heavy muscles, grey eyes, dark hair. Sansa had only thought about pretty boys like Joffrey and Loras before, but now, she was happy to see that Rodrick would grow up to be strong and fierce.

She was lost in thought, cupping her belly, when Jon came to her: “ Sansa, there is something I want to tell you, in private. It is about Robb.”

Sansa nodded and they went to a more secluded area. Jon asked his guards to leave them: “ You know that Daenerys is my aunt. With war, the way we see things, they change. Before he died from his wounds, Robb told me about you two. How you saved him. How you were the only one he could trust and how he fell for you. I want you to know that I understand. The things you suffered in the hands of the Lannisters and seeing father being executed before your eyes. I do not judge. I am happy you both found love.”

Sansa was stunned. Had she loved Robb? Had Robb really loved her? Perhaps, in the end, she had forgiven him. The last night they spent together, for some minutes, Sansa had loved Robb. Because he had been as broken as she was and because he had asked her to.

She had lied, deceived and used any power she had in her hands to survive. Now, that all her tormentors had died and that she was finally free, Sansa would not allow the truth to remain hidden: “ There was no love, Jon. You know nothing. Robb knew nothing. Robb did nothing to save me. He disinherited me and Arya. He would have sold me to the Freys so he could have kept his silly Crown and stupid wife. I should have not saved him, but I did. How could I  have left my brother to die that way? I did not come to him. He came to me. Rodrick is not his. I lied he was, to keep my baby. Otherwise, Robb would have made me drink moon tea and married me off to some bannerman. But yes, when he came back from The Wall, I did gave myself to him, as I would, to any dying soldier. There you have it. This is the truth. Please, never speak of Robb again to me. “

 

***

EPILOGUE

Lady Sanda Stark was born at White Harbour and legitimized by Royal Decree. She remained as her brother Rodrick ´s heir until he married to Lady Alysa Thenn when he was 16 years old, and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy 8 months after their wedding. They named him Robb, after Rodrick´s uncle, the last King of The North and Rivers.

By this time, their mother, Lady Sansa Stark transferred control of the Wolf´s Fort to her son´s capable hands and announced the betrothal of Sanda to Prince Mors Martell. Lord Rickard Stark was to travel south, making several stops at The Vale, Kings Landing and finally, Sunspear, where he was to give the bride away to her new family. Lady Lyanna Mormont, Lord Rickard´s wife, was too pregnant with their second child and stayed as the Stark in Winterfell. Brandon Stark never returned to his family, but Lady Meera Reed survived, married a former brother of the Night´s Watch and became Lady of Greywater Watch

Age 33, Lady Sansa Stark returned to Riverrun, to visit her recently widowed uncle, Lord Edmure Tully. His wife of over 12 years, Lady Barbara Bracken, had died in childbirth, leaving him with only two surviving daughters, and Sansa had generously offered her help.

Less than 2 months after her arrival, Lord Tully married his niece in a private ceremony at Riverrun´s Sept.

In the next six years, Lady Sansa gave her husband two sons and a daughter.

Lord Edmure Tully died age 67 and his son, Lord Axel Tully suceeded him.

Lady Sansa Tully remained at Riverrun for the next 30 years, finally dying age 83. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes:
> 
> EDIT: I edited the epilogue, adding more info on Brandon and Meera´s ending.
> 
> 1)I aged up the Stark children 2, 3 years and here I assumed Edmure´s birth as being sometime between 273-275. We are looking at a 13, 14 years difference gap between Sansa and Edmure, more or less the same as Sansa and Sandor.
> 
> 2)Lady Lyanna Mormont here is not the heiress to Bear Island, a show only invention. Like in the books, she still has 3 surviving sisters and their children before her in the line of sucession. My headcanon is that Rickon was sent to be fostered at Bear island after the War for the Dawn was won, and that he chose Lyanna because she was exactly the kind of woman he would like. There is a 5 years difference gap between the two of them, but here it is more like a couple of years.
> 
> 3)As for Alys Thenn- in this A.U, Harrion Karstark is Lord of Karhold. Alys Karstark does not run away to The Wall , but with her bethrothed Hornwood dying during the war and with Larence Snow being legitimazed by Robb and still too young to wed her, Alys Karstark still ends up marrying the Magnar of Thenn, as a symbol of the Free Folk assimilation into Northern society. They were granted lands in the New Gift and thus, Lady Alysa Thenn was born from this union.


End file.
